


One more prayer

by BENKA79



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 04:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18865411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BENKA79/pseuds/BENKA79
Summary: Dean is in the Empty trying to rescue Castiel, he needs to say something important, and he needs to get his Angel back.





	One more prayer

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is another prompt from my dearest friend michyribeiro. I hope you like it!  
> If you want to follow me in Tumblr I'm verobatto-angelxhunter!

Dean had fought with so many demons and angels he couldn’t recall. He had entered the Empty and the Shadow was playing with him for sure. Sending him demons after demons and angels after angels. He only had Castiel’s silver blade with him. And it was enough.

He will definitely find Cas. He had insisted to come to the Empty alone. He will find him. He couldn’t lose Castiel again. In the moment Jack came back from death, and everything was restored, Castiel had said goodbye to them… with tears in his eyes… he couldn’t believe it. The deal… the happiness… and those unspoken words… he needed to find him. Tell him. And both of them will coming back home. That was the plan. A simple plan. 

Ten years struggling inside his heart with this strong feelings eating him. Each time they looked at each other, with that deep gaze… trying to figure out what the other one wanted to say.

He was a stupid man. For waiting so long. For trying to be someone he wasn’t. For trying to lie himself. And now the truth had stabbed his chest. He wanted Castiel back because he needed to tell him… to tell him everything.

Suddenly he saw the angels and the demons stopped coming. He turned around to see if something had changed. But he just saw darkness. Then he heard him… a loud laughter. And some wet steps.

“Congrarulations, Dean Winchester… you made it… you are here…next to the graves…” 

Dean turned around to see who had said that. It was the shadow. His eyes were black, and he had human shape.

“Where is Castiel?” asked Dean, looking at him with angry face. The shadow laughed.

“Oh no! This is so interesting. Castiel is mine.” He ended. With rough voice.

“No. You are wrong there. He is mine.” Affirmed Dean, and the Shadow smirked.

“Oh, is that so? Did Cas know about this? Or you couldn’t been honest with him, when he was alive.”

“That’s my business.” Answered Dean, lowering his face in shame. The shadow laughed again.

“Oh, no, no, no, Dean Winchester… that’s not just your business… is mine too. I can see your weak soul trying to show something you are not.”

“And what is that so?”asked Dean, definitely. 

“You are not the hero that saves the day here. You are not the prince rescuing his princess. This story won’t end happy.”

“Try me.”

“You are so so stubborn, aren't you?”

“You can’t imagine how stubborn I could be. Where's Castiel.” Said Dean Winchester. The shadow tilted his head and put one finger in his chin.

“Ok… I'm intrigued now… let me make a deal with you.” The Empty crossed his arms, then continued, “If you can wake Castiel up, then… I’ll let both of you to come back to Earth, but, if you fail… then you will stay here with me,for eternity.”

“Deal.” Responded Dean, “Now, where’s Castiel?” he asked again, the shado moved his left arm and Dean could see Cas sleeping on the ground. 

Dean ran towards him, and touched Castiel’s shoulders, moving him, trying to awake him.

“Cas! Cas! Wake up! We need to come back home! Cas!” but it was useless. He could heard the shadow laughing in the darkness. Dean approached his face to Castiel’s, and Whispered.  
“Please, buddy… please… you have to…” then he heard himself calling Cas buddy… no… he wasn’t his buddy. Why he keep lying? He closed his eyes, and bitting his lower lip, he approached Cas again. This time, he put his forehead against Castiel’s. “Please… Cas…” he began saying, “I know I’ve been an asshole… all this time… since we met I… I’ve been a coward. I didn’t want to see things… you even entered in my life with sparkles and all… you saw inside of me. Nobody did that… I…” Dean was crying now, “Sorry… I didn’t tell you this before but… that time in the crypt… when you were brainwahsed… and trying to kill me… I wanted to said I LOVE YOU. Because I do. Beacuse that’s what I learned in Purgatory. I saw I love you. And I didn’t do nothing.” 

The shadow was mocking at Dean and laughing, but Dean didn’t pay attention to him, hecontinued…

“I wanted to say how much I love you so many times… but I was scared… scared because this feeling is huge. And it covers the whole me. And when you died .. I…”Dean had to stop for a second, he watched Castiel’s face, still crying, he caressed the angel's face, smiling. “When you died I died too … I was dead. Beacuse you mean everything to me. And without you, I’m dead. Even if I breathe… I’m dead. So please… please… my beautiful angel… please forgive me… please wake up… I need you with me… I love you.” And he kissed Castiel so tender, the shadow stopped laughing.

“What did you just…???” asked the Empty. But it was too late. A shinning light invaded the whole place, the light came from CAS and Dean. Cas opened his eyes and saw Dean looking back at him, smiling fondly with tears in his eyes.

“Dean… I heard your prayer…” said Castiel, Dean put his hand on Cas's cheek.

“I know, Cas… I know… let’s come back home.”whispered Dean, kissing him again, they disappeared in the middle of the loudly screaming coming from the shadow.


End file.
